C'est donc de ça que je ne me relèverai pas ?
by Dissemblables
Summary: Caleb sort la nuit, et Jude n'arrive pas à dormir. Les deux se retrouvent sur le terrain. La bonne question est, dans quel sens du terme ?


**Petit blabla :** Bonjour bonjour, avant toute chose, je ne possède pas les personnages. On ne vas pas se mentir, c'est un OS avec un peu (beaucoup) de fluff, maaais bon. Du coup, je pense que les personnages sont un peu ooc, je préfère le dire. Rating K+, parce que je ne crois pas qu'il y ai quelque chose de choquant. Voilà voilà.

Ah, aussi, c'est ma première fiction posté sur le site, alors je stresse un peu beaucoup (énormément). N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews pour donner votre avis (et à signaler les fautes d'orthographe s'il en reste) !

* * *

 **" C'est donc de ça que je ne me relèverais pas ?"**

 _Les pensées sont entre guillemets_

Il faisait nuit sur l'île du football. Dans le quartier japonais, les lumières étaient éteintes et le silence se trouvait être le maître. Mais des pas résonnèrent. Dans la rue, une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité, révélant sa crête ainsi que le ballon coincé sous son bras. Le garçon marchait dans pas vif, qui donnait une impression de rage. Rapidement, il arriva à un certain terrain de foot, juste éclairé par la lumière de la Lune, ce qui lui donnait une atmosphère fantomatique. Il s'agissait de Caleb Stonewall, deuxième stratège d'Inazuma Japon. Celui-ci enleva sa veste, la posant sur un banc, et se mit à dribbler. Dribbler pour penser, dribbler pour oublier.

"Pourquoi j'ai cette douleur qui me broie la poitrine ? Pourquoi elle m'affecte autant ? "

En effet, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le brun ne pouvait dormir la nuit. Il l'avait remarqué, et cela le rendait encore plus froid. Maintenant, tous les jours l'évitaient, sauf Marc, qui évidemment, était toujours en train de parler foot avec tout le monde.

-Et pourquoi elle diminue quand je joue ?!

Caleb avait crié cette phrase, en tirant dans le but pour se défouler. Il avait eu cette idée en se tordant de douleur dans son lit. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il se retrouvait à six heures du matin, en train de jouer.

"Elle est présente depuis le math contre la Corée, l'autre jour. Qu'est-ce qui l'a enclenchée ? Je l'ai ressenti immédiatement après avoir fait le Champ d'Énergie avec Jude. C'est donc à cause de lui ? "

-Je savais qu'il m'attirerais que des problèmes celui-là. Tss.

Une image de Jude s'immisça dans l'esprit du stratège. Ses pensées partirent vers lui, alors qu'il était toujours en train de se défouler, cette fois, en s'imaginant un adversaire à passer. Il avait les yeux fermés, essayant de se concentrer. Mais c'était peine perdue... Le châtain revenant encore et toujours. Caleb s'arrêta alors le pied sur le ballon, et regarda l'auberge, se demandant a quoi rêvait le garçon aux dreadlocks.

* * *

Mais ce dernier ne dormait pas, pas cette nuit. Il avait été réveillé par un bruit de porte, et depuis, il n'arrivait pas a se rendormir. Alors il réfléchissait à l'équipe, et à Caleb. Surtout à Caleb.

"Quelque chose à changé, mais quoi?"

Depuis le match contre la Corée, il voyait bien que ce dernier devenait de plus en plus taciturne. Il avait aussi remarqué que des cernes était en train de faire leur apparition sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il savait une chose. Le brun envahissait de plus en plus souvent ses pensées, et il se sentait mal de le voir mal, car il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, sa poitrine le brûlait, ses paumes devenaient moites, et son regard était attiré par ses yeux bleus de glace. Pas que par ses yeux bleus d'ailleurs. Tout l'attirait chez lui. Sa carapace de garçon froid et moqueur, son visage fin, ses mèches blanches, son corps remarquablement bien sculpté, sa manière de manier le ballon, tout. Absolument tout.

-Ce mec est un pire qu'un mannequin...

Jude soupira. Il avait bien compris qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Caleb. Mais il savait également que celui-ci n'était pas du genre a être amoureux. Il se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Mais Morphée ne voulait toujours pas de lui dans ses bras. Alors il sortit de son lit en soupirant une fois de plus, et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Sans faire de bruit, Jude sortit de sa chambre, et descendit l'escalier pour enfiler ses chaussures et s'éclipser dehors. Il replongea dans ses pensées, toutes sur Caleb, et ses pas le guidèrent instinctivement vers le terrain d'entraînement d'Inazuma Japon.

* * *

Entendant du bruit cassant le silence dans lequel il était, le garçon aux dreadlocks releva la tête. La scène se déroulant devant lui était à son avis digne des plus grands films. En effet, Caleb était en train de passer des adversaires invisibles. Mais pour Jude, le plus beau du spectacle était le brun lui-même. Sa veste et son tee-shirt étaient jetés sur le banc, le laissant ainsi torse nu. Il voyait les muscles de ce dernier jouer, et il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, le soleil levant donnant à la peau de Caleb un reflet doré.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, un mannequin...

Jude se dirigea vers le banc où étaient les affaires de celui qu'il aimait et enleva lui aussi une partie de ses vêtements, détachant également sa cape. Toujours absorbé dans son jeu, Caleb ne le vit pas qu'il s'approchait de lui. Jude lui subtilisa alors le ballon et s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Le brun le remarqua alors, et ne pu retenir un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé dormir ?

-Eh bien, j'ai légèrement été réveillé par une certaine personne qui sort la nuit, répondit Jude, un sourire sur les lèvres à la vue de la tête que faisait Caleb.

-Ah, je croyais pourtant avoir été discret, se justifia ce dernier avec une légère grimace.

-Tu ne l'as pas été. Mais bon, vu que tu est là, il faut que on parle.

-Je t'écoute, grogna Caleb qui leva les yeux en se dirigeant vers le banc où étaient les affaires.

-Tu vas mal. Tu ne dors plus la nuit, on le voit a tes cernes, et tu est encore plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Jude s'asseya sur le banc à coté de son ami et reprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois comme ça ?

-Ah, ça. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me lâcher avant d'avoir eu une réponse ? Supposa le brun, fuyant le regard du garçonà lunettes.

-Tu suppose bien.

-Tss... Vu que tu veux tout savoir, je vais t'expliquer. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne peux plus dormir a cause d'un brûlure à la poitrine. Elle est aussi présente en journée, mais moins douloureuse quand je joue. Je ne sais pas comment la qualifier, mais elle me fais de plus en plus mal, et me tue à petit feu.

Sur cette dernière phrase le silence retombât, et Caleb serra le poing au niveau de son cœur. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son confident, bien que celui-ci eût ses lunettes. Mais comme si Jude avait lui aussi besoin de voir les orbes de glace de l'autre, il les enleva, dévoilant ses yeux de feu au garçon à coté de lui. Garçon qui plongea son regard sans crainte dans le sien. A se moment, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux: ni le soleil qui finissait de se lever, ni l'horloge qui sonnait huit heures, montrant que Caleb était resté deux heures à se défouler, ni les oiseaux qui commençaient à chanter. Jude brisa le silence en s'exprimant d'un voix douce.

\- Cette brûlure te ronge comme un poison, comme si elle voulait détruire ton cœur. Tu as l'impression qu'elle veux ta mort, mais en réalité elle ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais effectivement, ce poison peut te tuer à petit feu si tu ne réagis pas. Il te rongera jusqu'à ce que tu ais compris ce qu'il faut comme antidote. Ce poison s'appelle "Amour", et il peut te tuer où te rendre heureux.

-L'Amour...C'est donc de ça que je ne me relèverais pas? Attends... tu veux dire que en fait je suis amoureux ? Caleb avait les yeux écarquillés, mais toujours fixés a ceux de son ami.

-Oui.

Pour se donner une contenance, Jude se leva prendre le ballon et se mis à jouer avec. Pendant ce temps là, Caleb essayait d'assimiler ce que venait de dire Jude.

"Je suis amoureux. Je ressent des sentiment pour cette personne. Tout est tellement clair à présent. La cause de cette brûlure, pourquoi elle diminue quand je joue, et enfin, pourquoi elle disparaît totalement quand je suis avec lui. Cela veut dire que je suis gay... Je m'en fout, mais est-ce que il me rejetterais en le savant ? Je ne pense pas. Mais s'il sait que c'est lui.."

Caleb releva la tête, et son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit Jude, à quelques mètres de lui, jouer, également torse nu, sans ses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux magnifiques, sans sa cape qui masquait son dos musclé. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Il aimait Jude. Caleb Stonewall était amoureux de Jude Sharp.

"Je ne peux pas lui dire. Même s'il le devinait, je le contredirais. Il ne doit pas ressentir les mêmes choses ."

Le brun se leva et rejoignit son compagnon. Leurs jeux étaient parfaits, mais chacun connaissant l'autre sur le bout des doigts, on aurait pu croire qu'ils dansaient, tellement leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés.

* * *

Au même instant dans l'auberge, tous les joueurs d'Inazuma Japons étaient rassemblés devant la porte de l'auberge; prêts à aller se défouler. Le capitaine, Marc, cria alors sa phrase préférée, avec un grand sourire.

-Allez ! Tous a l'entraînement !

-Mais , dit Nathan, Jude et Caleb ne sont pas là! Caleb, il doit encore être on ne sait où, mais Jude?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils nous rejoindrons forcément ! Allons y les gars!

Après avoir prononcer conclu avec cela, tous se hâtèrent d'aller au terrain d'entraînement, sans se douter un instant de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

* * *

Effectivement, un fois arrivés, personne ne pouvait croire la scène sous leurs yeux.

Caleb et Jude étaient encore là, bien que cette fois ils étaient également pieds nus. En fait, ils avaient eu tellement chaud qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre autre solution, maintenant il avaient juste leurs joggings relevés au niveau du genoux. Ils se disputaient toujours le ballon, sans un bruit, leurs corps parlant pour eux, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, le châtain n'ayant pas remis ses lunettes. Parfois, ils regardaient le ballon, mais c'était une chose assez rare.

Tous les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon étaient scotchés devant ce ballet. Oui, on pouvait appeler ça un ballet, tellement ils étaient vifs, tellement ils étaient précis, tellement leurs gestes étaient beaux.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Jude remarqua que Caleb était de plus en plus fatigué, alors il s'arrêta.

-Ça va?

-Ben, pour être honnête, je crois que je vais arrêter là.

-Bonne décision, tu ne tiens plus sur te jambes.

-Tss.

-Allez, boude pas, appuie toi sur mon épaule, on rentre.

Jude ne lâchait pas des yeux Caleb qui avait passer son bras par dessus son épaule. Il lui tenait le bras et avait passé la main autour de sa taille, ce qui avait provoqué des frissons au deux garçons. Mais au moment où Caleb allait parler à Jude, Marc arriva en courant.

-Eh les gars!C'était génial ce que vous faisiez!C'est-

-Marc, s'il te plaît on va rentrer, parce que là on est un peu fatigués, le coupa Jude.

-Bon d'accord, mais reposez vous bien, revenez vite en bonne forme !

-Ouais c'est ça, on reviens après avoir fait une sieste, répondit Caleb, agacé de ne pas avoir pu parler.

Les deux reprirent leurs marche, les autres se décalant pour les laisser passer, toujours ahuris par ce qu'il venaient de voir. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'auberge que Caleb reprit la parole, un peu hésitant.

-Au fait Jude, merci pour tout à l'heure.

-De rien, c'est normal. Mais alors qui est l'heureuse personne qui a gagné ton cœur?

-L'heureux, Jude, l'heureux, répliqua t-il dans un soupir.

A ces mots, le cœur de Caleb se serra, et ce dernier s'insulta mentalement d'avoir dit une partie de son secret sans même y avoir pensé. Pourtant, Jude était tout heureux d'apprendre que celui qu'il aimait avait la même orientation sexuelle que lui, ce qui est déjà un bon début. Il lui dit alors:

-Sérieux ? Tu est gay ? On est deux!

A ses mots Caleb se retourna vers lui, étonné. Il en savait pas que Jude aimait les hommes, et il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais deviné si ce dernier ne lui avais pas dit. Gêné, il lui posa une des questions qui le tourmentait.

\- Mais... tu n'en a pas honte?

-Pourquoi j'en aurais honte ? Demanda Jude. Pourquoi j'aurais honte d'aimer quelqu'un de fantastique? Pour moi, cette personne est tout. Absolument tout. Je suis tombé amoureux de son caractère, je suis tombé amoureux de ses gestes. Je suis tombé amoureux de son visage, je suis tombé amoureux de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Je devrais avoir honte que ce soit un gars qui fasse battre mon cœur? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je sais que certains dans le monde ne pensent pas la même chose que moi, mais c'est qu'ils n'ont pas encore rencontrer l'amour. Je ne sais pas si celui que j'aime m'aime également, mais je suis déjà heureux d'être ami avec lui. Évidemment, je rêverais d'être avec lui, mais peut-être qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Le discours de Jude était équivalent à des coups de poignard dans le cœur de Caleb. Certes il avait raison sur l'homosexualité, mais le brun avait cessé d'espéré dès le moment où le châtain avait dit que la personne était fantastique. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de partir en pleurant, alors il ravala les larmes qui lui était monté aux yeux quand Jude avait parlé avec tant de fougue de celui qu'il aimait.

-J'espère que il sera heureux avec toi. J'espère qu'il se rendra compte que tu est un type bien. Bonne chance avec lui. Mais n'attends pas. Tu devrais aller le voir.

Ses yeux étaient humides à nouveaux, mais il n'avait pas flanché, le brun avait regardé le châtain dans les yeux jusqu'au bout, orbes feu contre orbes glaces. Au moment où il tournait les talons pour aller à l'étage, son poignet fut attrapé par un main chaude et douce, avec encore un peu de sueur dessus. Il se retourna pour regarder Jude. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux des flammes, des flammes d'amour.

-Tu pense vraiment? Tu pense vraiment que je devrais aller lui dire maintenant?

-Oui, répondit Caleb, la voix cassé.

Jude s'approcha alors encore plus du brun et lui mis ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

\- Caleb Stonewall, je t'aime.

Le-dit Caleb n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il n'était pas fantastique, il n'avait que des défauts.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, croassa-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas fantastique.

-Si, pour moi tu l'es.

Jude posa délicatement ses doigts sous le menton du garçon aux mèchs et lui fit soulever la tête, ses yeux rencontrant à nouveau ceux de Caleb.

-Caleb, pour moi, tu est fantastique. Je t'aime. Et ce depuis trop de temps pour que je puisse te donner une date. Je t'aime comme un fou; je t'aime plus que Marc aime le foot, c'est pour dire, rigola t-il.

-Je...

Caleb avait la voix qui flanchait. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Jude, il était comme hypnotisé par eux. Mais il se reprit quand ce dernier murmure.

-Tu ?

-Je t'aime Jude. Je t'aime, je t'aime.

Voilà. Caleb avait enfin prononcé ces mots. Ces trois mots qui firent rayonner de joie le garçon aux dreadlocks. Ces trois mots qui voulaient tout dire.

Ces trois mots qui permirent à leurs lèvres de s'unir.


End file.
